Games We Play
by ArsenicAngel
Summary: Harry catches Draco by surprise on his birthday; Draco gets himself in trouble; just a few more average moments in the not-so-average relationship of Harry and Draco. Oneshot, slash, heavy BDSM & lots of lemony goodness; full warnings inside.


******Warnings:** BDSM, CBT, beastiality (of the Animagus variety), knotting  
******Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
******A/N:** Written for the _Glompfest_ over at serpentinelion on LJ; loads of thanks to uniquepov for being the fantastic beta she is and putting up with the craziness that is my work! Oh, and flames will be used for Harry and Draco's next fireplay session. ;-)

* * *

Draco Malfoy stumbled against his closed door as he arrived at the Manor by Apparition, a soft groan escaping his lips as he waited for the wave of nausea to pass. He gave his body a brief glance to ensure he hadn't managed to splinch himself in his 'slightly' inebriated state, and was relieved to find his body intact. Pushing open the entrance door, he stumbled over his own feet and immediately became much more intimate with his own marble flooring than he had hoped to be. "Fuck," he muttered, kicking the door shut with a loud slam without pushing himself up, wincing when he remembered his boyfriend would be sleeping in their bed by now. Moving slowly to avoid another bought of nausea, Draco slid himself over towards the wall before sitting up. The room only spun for a moment before things settled into their proper, unmoving places again and he trusted himself to stand.

His legs were a tad unsteady as he stepped away from the support of the wall, though he managed to stay upright as he maneuvered through the room. Lighting his wand would risk unpredictable results in his current state, and he had never bothered to have the house wired with that electricity thing the Muggles were so fond of. The layout of Malfoy Manor hadn't changed much in the ten years since the war, with the exception of a few new pieces of furniture here or there. Years of experience were on his side in helping him find his way through the dark towards the kitchen and, hopefully, a Sober-Up potion before retreating to the bedroom. The oversized bed the other wizard had picked out for them was most inviting on nights like these after he'd had too much to drink and wanted nothing more than to sleep off the haze of alcohol in his system.

"No more benders with Parkinson," he said aloud, hoping he'd remember the words the next night he was invited out to the Leaky. There was a bit of moonlight coming through a window in the kitchen, which made it easier to see as he approached it. Although that didn't stop him from catching his knee on a small table that he didn't remember being there. He let out a harsh hiss of pain and bit his lip to contain the string of expletives that came to mind. Once the sharp pain had dulled, he made himself move again, more determined now to find a sobering potion to avoid further injuries.

"_Expelliarmus_." Draco had just stepped into the kitchen when he found himself being thrown against the wall with almost painful force, his wand flying from his pocket as another was pressed firmly beneath his chin. The lighting in the room flared to life, and he blinked against the brightness. When his eyes adjusted, he was able to make out the Auror badge being held in front of his face for only an instant before the wielder withdrew it. "Malfoy," the wizard smirked, turning his vibrant green eyes on him.

"P-Potter!" he stammered after a moment, his surprise at their situation catching him off guard. Harry inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment and he relaxed, feeling the familiar haughtiness of their school years ease back into his manner. "If you don't mind, Potter, I'm rather busy at the moment," he drawled, doing his best not to slur his words and to appear bored, despite the obvious threat of the wand pressing against his flesh.

"Clearly you can't have too much to worry about this evening, coming into your home so late." He leaned closer until their faces were a few scant inches apart and gave an exaggerated sniff, as though the smell of alcohol was not clinging rather obviously to Draco's clothes and breath. "Pissed as you are," Harry added, pulling away with an amused smirk, "I'd almost say that you weren't planning on doing anything at all tonight."

"Do you have a point, Potter?" Draco spat, his eyes narrowing as he considered him, "or do you simply enjoy hearing yourself talk?" The other wizard responded with a low chuckle that sent a shiver down his spine. He was about to bite out another insult when Harry leaned closer to him once again, bringing his lips beside his ear.

"_Funis redimio_." Harry pulled away, idly twisting his hand in one hand as he watched a series of magical ropes bind Draco to the wall.

"Potter," the blond hissed, struggling against the ropes only to have them tighten their hold on him. He was silenced by the dark-haired wizard grasping his jaw firmly and forcing a small bottle to his lips, filling his mouth and throat with the distinct taste of a Sober-Up potion.

"Draco Malfoy," he began, pulling away and Vanishing the vial, "you are under suspicion of influencing Ministry personnel with Dark, illicit, or illegal intent." Harry was facing away from him, his tone bored as he recited the charge, momentarily oblivious to the wizard restrained to the wall. "Due to your history, you are to be subjected to immediate interrogation, by any means nece-" The sentence trailed off as Harry turned to look at Draco again, his expression going from uninterested to surprised as he realized the other man was currently writhing against his bonds with a flush in his cheeks. A smirk quickly replaced the open-mouthed surprise and he nearly laughed as he considered his captive.

"Well, well, Malfoy. I had heard the rumors you were into some _interesting_ things, but I never would have imagined they were true."

"Shove off, Potter," Draco growled, though his voice lacked a bit of it's venom. He shifted against the bindings once again and bit back a groan as the ropes tightened around his wrists.

"You never did have the sense to quit while you were ahead. Now, do you plan to cooperate with this interrogation, or will I have to make you?" There was a soft inhale of breath and Harry met Draco's grey eyes in amusement.

"You wouldn't," he began, the thought left forgotten when Harry stepped closer to him again, his wand tip trailing idly down his chest. A tingle of magic emanated from it, and he stiffened, hoping that the sudden coolness against his flesh didn't mean what he thought it did.

"Oh, but I would." The wand trailed lower, and Draco swallowed, forcing himself not to look down. Being bound tended to cause rather immediate problems with the lower half of his anatomy, and he had no desire to confirm that he was as aroused by his current position as Harry suspected. "You see, Draco," Harry continued, his expression mocking now as his wand touched the waistband of Draco's pants, "May I call you Draco?"

"Like hell you ca-" Harry flicked his wand in front of his face quickly, cutting off Draco's words with a conjured gag.

"If you cannot behave, _Draco_, then I will be forced to teach you proper respect." He silenced the other wizard's muffled tirade by pressing the tip of his wand against his bare thigh, forcing Draco's attention to the shreds of his clothing on the floor. He laughed when his captive's eyes widened, giving him a confused look.

"You see, Draco, my own..._interests_ are as subject to rumors, however accurate they may be, as yours are." The blond swallowed again and Harry smirked as he watched the plush in his pale cheeks deepen. Flicking his wand, Harry Vanished the gag and continued. "Now then, on to the matter at hand. Are you familiar with Pius Thicknesse, current head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" Harry questioned, beginning to idly twist his wand in his fingers as he had done earlier. "Over the past several months, the two of you have been observed to be rather close. Wouldn't you agree?"

He met Draco's eyes and a frown tugged down the corners of his lips as the other wizard only stared back. The strain in the muscles of his jaw was visible as he kept his mouth shut, and his entire body was flushed, but he gave no indication of agreeing or disagreeing with the question. "Mister Malfoy, you _will_ answer my questions tonight, whether by your own volition or through force." There was no reply from his captive, and Harry smirked, pointing his wand at him again. "Have it your way, then. _Redimio molior_."

Draco groaned, leaning his head back against the wall as a thin rope coiled around his semi-erect cock in an intricate pattern. Distracted as he was by the sensation, he failed to notice Harry moving closer again until his balls were squeezed firmly in the other man's hand. He inhaled sharply, turning his head to the side to meet his eyes as he struggled to suppress a whimper.

"I did warn you, Draco," Harry murmured softly, giving the balls in his hand another firm squeeze. "I can obtain my answers through torture, if that is what you insist. Or," he continued, withdrawing his hand to slap Draco's testicles twice, "you can give up the information freely. What is your business with Pius Thicknesse?"

Harry waited for a moment and received no response. With a sharp stab of his wand, he Conjured a set of small, silver clover clamps, which he quickly attached to the base of Draco's sack. Ignoring the quick inhale of breath from the other man, Harry asked again, "What have you been discussing with Pius?" When silence was his answer once again, he gave the chain connecting the clamps a tug. Draco winced, but still did not speak, and with a low growl, Harry yanked at the chain, pulling the clamps free and eliciting a loud hiss of pain from the blond.

"Answer me, or it will only get worse," he hissed into Draco's ear. "Pius's attitude has begun to change since the two of you began your association. _What_ have you been discussing?" Harry withdrew with a snarl when he was greeted with silence yet again, dangling the clover clamps from the fingers of one hand so that Draco was able to see them. "_Abeo vapulus_, " he said calmly, watching Draco's eyes widen as the clamps were Transfigured into a leather-tailed flogger.

"This is your last chance, Draco," he warned, smirking at the other man's wide-eyed glance at the flogger in his hand. "What have you been doing with Pius?" Silence. A quick flick of his wrist sent the tips of the leather tails snapping against Draco's bound cock, and he groaned again. For nearly five minutes, they continued in that pattern, with Draco refusing to answer and Harry cracking the flogger against his cock and balls in gentle, but still painful lashes. By the end of it, the blond's cock was straining against the rope that bound it, preventing it from becoming fully erect.

His discomfort was evident, and he finally met Harry's eyes with a pleading expression. "M-Master," he finally whimpered. Harry was in front of him again in an instant, the flogger laying discarded on the tile flooring as he placed his lips beside Draco's ear.

"Dropping the game already, love?" he whispered, running his hands over Draco's bare chest for a moment before seizing his nipples and giving them both a rough pinch. Letting out a soft whine in tack of his throat, Draco turned his face towards Harry in a silent plea for a kiss. Harry claimed his lips with bruising force, dragging his nails along the pale flesh of his stomach towards his cock. He pressed himself against his lover's naked body, his own clothed erection pressing noticeably against the other man's naked thigh.

One of his hands loosened the rope from around Draco's cock, letting it fall to the floor as he gave it a few firm strokes. Draco moaned loudly into the kiss, arching his hips upwards into Harry's touch, only to have him pull his hand way. He let out a soft whine of protest that was quickly silenced by Harry moving his mouth to his throat. Taking a shuddering breath, he trembled as the dark haired wizard slowly left a trail of possessive bites down his body.

"Mm, you're too easy, sometimes, pet," Harry murmured affectionately as he pulled away just before reaching Draco's cock. He was now kneeling in front of the other man, running his hands over his gently shaking thighs with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Draco whimpered, stuttering as Harry leaned forward and placed another love-bite against the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh.

"Don't be," Harry said softly, moving his lips to the other thigh and leaving a matching bite before beginning to slowly work his way back up Draco's body. His sub arched into the contact with a series of quiet whimpers, finally moaning loudly as his teeth bit into the flesh on the opposite side of his neck as before. "You know how much I love to see you like this," he murmured against his ear a moment later, slipping one hand between Draco and the wall and giving his ass a rough squeeze.

His other hand removed his wand from the pocket of his robe, taking advantage of Draco's distraction to Vanish the ropes that held him bound to the wall. Before he could realize what had happened, Harry grabbed him roughly and pushed him over their kitchen table. Draco let out a gasp of surprise, but stayed bent over the wooden surface, shivering in pleasure as Harry's hands kneaded his ass cheeks.

"Please," he whimpered after several moments, beginning to squirm uncomfortably. A gasp burst from his lips as Harry gripped a handful of his hair, yanking his head back sharply as he leaned over him.

"Please, _what_, Draco?" His voice was low and stern, and sent a tremor rippling along Draco's spine.

"Please fuck me, Master," he replied breathlessly. Harry chuckled darkly behind him, releasing his grip on his hair as he pulled away. His hands returned to Draco's ass, spreading the cheeks as a small puff of air blew across his puckered entrance. "Oh, Merlin, no!" he whined, turning his face towards the table as his face reddened in embarrassment. Ignoring the feeble protest, Harry brushed his tongue over the tight hole, eliciting a shaky moan from Draco.

"Hold still," Harry reprimanded, punctuating the words with a sharp smack across the swell of Draco's ass when the other man began to squirm beneath his ministrations. He stilled, and Harry began tracing the circle of flesh with his tongue, laving at it until it glistened with saliva. Pulling away slightly, he smirked when his lover let out a disappointed whimper at the loss. "Something the matter, Draco?" he asked, straightening to lean over his naked body.

Draco's face was a very flattering shade of red, and his eyes were half closed as he looked up at Harry. "N-no," he murmured softly, inhaling sharply when Harry's hand cracked across his ass again and adding, "Master."

"Are you ready for me?" Harry asked, his lips beside Draco's ear, receiving a hissed 'yes' in response. Smirking, he pulled away long enough to remove his robes and clothing before positioning himself behind Draco again. With a bit of wandless magic, he summoned the bottle of lubricant from their bedroom, pulling the stopper from the bottle and pouring a bit in his hand. "Touch yourself," he ordered while he ensured his cock was well coated in the warming liquid.

Draco obeyed, moving one hand between himself and the table to grip his own cock, gliding his hand along the shaft in slow, measured strokes. "Good boy," Harry growled, taking hold of his hips and adjusting his position a bit before spreading his ass cheeks wide again. Holding them open with one hand, he took his cock in the other and pressed the head against Draco's hole, delighting in the soft gasp that escaped him.

When he began pushing himself back against the teasing contact, Harry finally gave in and began sliding his cock into his tight ass. Draco's body tensed beneath him, and he stilled, giving him a moment to adjust to the intrusion before sheathing himself fully. The loud moan that escaped his lovers lips then was all the indication he needed that he was alright, and Harry slowly began to move. He watched the toned muscles of the other man's back relax over the next few moments as Draco's pain eased.

Leaning over his body once again, Harry placed a series of kisses and small bites along his neck and shoulders. One hand gripped his pale hips, helping to pull him back into every shallow thrust of his cock. The other knocked Draco's hand away from his cock, wrapping around the base with a firm squeeze. "Will you come like this?" he asked, his tone amused as he continued his teasing rhythm.

"Not if you don't fuck me harder," Draco growled, twisting his head to send a glare at his dark haired Dominant. Harry greeted the expression with a smirk, withdrawing his hand from Draco's hip to grip his chin roughly.

"Are you going to ask properly?" He thrust roughly into Draco's ass and watched his eyes slip closed and his lips part in a trembling moan.

"Master, please," he pleaded. Harry dipped his head to claim his lips roughly, dragging his teeth over the blond's lower lip until he gasped. Slipping his tongue into his mouth, he increased the speed and depth of his thrusts as he dominated the kiss. Draco bucked his hips in his own needy rhythm, torn between rocking back onto Harry's cock and thrusting against his hand.

When Harry finally broke their lips apart, his breathing as ragged as that of his submissive, brought his mouth beside Draco's ear again. "Do you like being fucked like this, Draco?" he growled, seeing the tremor that tore through the other man at his words. "Bent over the table and taken, covered in my marks?" Draco whimpered, the closest thing to a verbal response he could manage, and Harry felt the muscles of his ass begin to tighten as he fought to hold off the orgasm that had been building for more than half an hour. "You want to come with my cock in your ass, don't you?" This time, Harry wouldn't settle for a moan or whimper, and gave Draco's ass a sharp smack that echoed throughout the kitchen. "Answer me," he hissed.

"Yes!" Draco gasped out, his breathing coming in short pants now as his body alternated between tensing and relaxing as his desire to get off began to overwhelm him. "Oh, bloody fucking Merlin, yes!"

"Come for me," Harry hissed in his ear before pulling away, using both hands to grip Draco's pale hips as he thrust into him roughly. Draco quickly took back over the stroking of his cock, his loud, panting breath mingling with Harry's and the sound of their bodies colliding for a moment. He let out a strangled groan, finally, leaning his head back as his entire body went rigid and his orgasm ripped through him.

"Fuck!" Digging his nails into the flesh beneath his hands, Harry gave a few final, deep thrusts into Draco's ass as the muscles tightened before spending himself, as well.

/-/HPDM/-/

Draco awoke the next morning in the comfort of his oversized bed to the pleasant sensation of a hand gently tracing a pattern on his upper arm. Twisting to look up at the other man, he was greeted with the sight of Harry's tangled mess of hair and smiled. "Good morning," he rasped, his voice still gravely with sleep. Harry leaned down and brushed a brief kiss against his lips, pulling away when Draco attempted to continue it.

"You're lucky it's your birthday, or it wouldn't be so good." Draco's brow furrowed for a moment and he was about to ask what he meant, but then, the vague memory of stumbling into the house well past midnight and rather rat arsed resurfaced in his mind, as well as that of the Sober-Up potion being poured down his throat at the beginning of their scene. It was certainly a gift of sorts, considering he was usually left to deal with the repercussions of his drinking sessions without the aid of anything more than that damned Muggle headache medicine that Harry kept stashed in their bathroom; the potions were usually hidden and warded to keep him from gaining access, in hopes he would eventually learn his lesson.

"Thank you," he murmured, and Harry placed an affectionate kiss on his cheek before rolling away to stand, already fully dressed for the day.

"Come on, time to get up." Draco groaned and quickly grabbed the silk sheet and pulled it up over his head. When Harry yanked them away again, he cast him a glare, which was ineffective, as the dark haired wizard only smiled back. "I can't have a lie in and do sod all today, and neither can you. Up!"

"But, like you said, it's my birthday. I deserve to relax," Draco replied, snatching the blue-grey fabric from Harry's hands and tugging it once again over his head.

"You're on your way to '_deserving'_ a spanking tonight if you don't get out of bed," Harry replied, his tone somewhat sharper in warning. "I have to go to work, Draco."

"Can't you skive off today?" His voice took on the hint of a whine as stuck his head back out from beneath the blanket. Harry's expression hardened.

"Get. Up."

"Make me!" Draco huffed, rolling to face away from him. He heard Harry sigh in annoyance a second before the bedding was Vanished and he was exposed to the cool air of the room. Folding his arms over his chest, he turned back towards Harry, doing his best to glare despite the stern expression on the other man's face.

"It seems you have forgotten your place again, Draco," he snapped, giving his wand a brisk wave to Summon a dark green band of leather from his bedside stand. Draco's eyes immediately focused on it and his pretense of anger was exchanged for a visible longing for the collar in Harry's hands. "If this is how you plan to behave every time I allow you to drop protocol for an evening, you are certainly doing nothing to encourage me to continue doing so," Harry continued, looking from the collar to his submissive.

Draco refused to meet his eyes until Harry stepped closer and took hold of his chin, forcing him to face him. He could see the stubborn pride warring with remorse in his grey eyes, and Harry sighed softly, leaning down to clasp the collar around Draco's throat. "Stubborn thing," he murmured, placing another gentle kiss to his lover's cheek. Straightening, he reached out and ruffled his blond hair, earning another glare for the action.

"You can add shopping for new bedding to your list of tasks for the day, since your behavior this morning forced me to destroy what we had," Harry smirked before striding from the room. Draco remained in the bed for a moment longer, his pale fingers stroking the leather of his collar.

/-/ /-/

_"How dare you come here?" Ronald Weasley spat, his face nearly purple in anger as he glared at Draco, who backed away a step. _

_"I was invited," he stated plainly, attempting to keep his own temper in check. The five years since the end of the war had not been kind to him, not that he deserved such a relief. And Draco did not appreciate being attacked the moment he entered the Ministry's five-year celebration of the victory over the Dark Lord._

_"Like bloody fuck you were!"_

_"Ronald!" Hermione Granger grasped the other wizard's arm tightly, her knuckles turning white with the force of her hold. "Leave him be. He has every right to-"_

_"My arse he does!" Roughly shaking his arm free of the woman's grip, Weasley turned his attention back to Draco and snarled. "You're the reason things were able to get as far as they did," he hissed, stepping closer. "If it hadn't been for you and the rest of the bloody Slytherin scum-"_

_"_Silencio!" _Weasley's mouth continued to move for a moment before he realized that no sound was coming out, and he turned to look at his friend. Tucking her wand back into her sleeve, Granger cast Draco an apologetic look as she grabbed the ginger-haired wizard by the arm and began dragging him away._

_As the two disappeared into the crowd of guests, Draco made a quick retreat out onto the balcony. It was blissfully deserted, and he let out a small sigh of relief as he folded his arms over the marble railing and leaned forward to stare pensively down at the courtyard beneath. He understood the anger. Truth be told, he had even expected it from _someone_, he just hadn't known from who or when it would come. Still, that did nothing to ease the bitter taste in his mouth._

_"Malfoy," Even five years could not make that voice any less recognizable, although it was certainly different without the undertones of venom and hatred._

_"Potter," Draco replied without turning. From the corner of his eye, he saw the dark-haired wizard lean against the balcony railing only a foot away, looking out in the same direction as himself._

_"Sorry about Ron. He's never really gotten past what you did that last year of the war."_

_"And you have?" he asked, resisting the urge to look towards the other man. Nonchalance would serve him better in the case of another personal attack._

_"Yes," Potter said simply, shrugging his shoulders, "I have." The answer caught him off guard, and Draco couldn't resist turning towards him then, his confusion evident in his expression. Harry turned his own head slightly, meeting his eyes for a moment before returning to gazing over the railing. "You were doing what all of us did that year, Malfoy. You were _surviving_."_

_Draco continued to watch him for a moment, looking for any sign that the other man was playing at some hidden meaning. But there was none, and he finally returned to his previous position, looking down at the courtyard once again. A strangely comfortable silence stretched between them for several moments before Potter straightened and stepped away from the rail._

_"Potter," Draco said, mimicking the action and turning to face his one-time rival before he could leave. With a slight feeling of deja vu, Draco extended his hand in a gesture of friendship towards the man beside him. Glancing briefly at it, Potter's green eyes met his own grey ones and a smirk tilted up the corners of his lips._

_"My name is Harry, Draco," he said, clasping the offered hand in his own._

_/-/ /-/_

Shaking off the memory, Draco pulled himself from the bed, moving towards the bathroom. He spent nearly half an hour in the shower, luxuriating beneath the spray of hot water as it rolled down his back. His mind wandered over the small tiff between himself and his Master that morning, and once again, his hand strayed briefly to the band of leather around his throat. Within a few weeks of agreeing to test out the strange dynamic that Harry had already been so knowledgeable of, he had been all but broken of such behavior. Usually, his fits of stubbornness were reserved for a particularly stressful day.

With a soft sigh, he closed the taps and stepped out of the shower in a small cloud of steam. Harry hadn't punished him this morning, but that didn't mean that some kind of correction was not already being planned by the Auror at this very moment. Dispersing the steam from the room with a bit of Wandless magic, Draco stood before the full-length mirror on the back of the door to examine his appearance.

There were no physical signs of their play session from the night before, which left him with a faint sense of disappointment. It was always a bit of a thrill to have marks to remind him of the things Harry came up with in the bedroom – or any other room of the Manor, for that matter. Giving his hair a quick comb with his fingers, he was about to turn away from the mirror when a flicker of movement caught his eye. Turning slightly, he looked at the reflection of his left bicep and smiled slightly, gently brushing his fingertips against the magical tattoo located there.

An emerald green serpent, it's scales shimmering with a hint of silver, and a dark gold lion with a vivid, scarlet mane were curled around each other in sleep. The lion had laid its head against one large paw, which was propped against the snake's body, pinning it firmly in place. As Draco watched, the symbol of his house coiled its body closer to its companion in a gesture that could only be called a cuddle, and the lion's tail flicked contently. Smiling slightly at the sight, he turned away from the mirror. The two creatures seemed to have been given his and Harry's personalities when they were inked into his flesh...

/-/ /-/

_"If that's all it was, then why wasn't I invited, or at least _told_ that you would be late?" Draco seethed. Harry had arrived home nearly three hours later than he should have, and the moment he had slipped past the wards and through their front door, the blond had been on him demanding answers._

_"I've told you already, Draco," Harry snapped, pushing past him to toss his Auror robes over the side of the bed, "I hadn't planned to go out, but you don't say 'no' to the bloody Minister."_

_"I still don't see how you couldn't find two minutes to Floo and tell me about it unless you didn't want me to know!" Harry spun at the words, his anger etched into the lines of his face. Draco had __been going on for well over thirty minutes now, and while he was usually fairly patient with his submissive's outbursts, his temper was beginning to get the better of him._

_"_Draco_," he growled, eyes narrowing as he regarded the blond, "I am not required to explain my actions to you; a term you accepted when I began training you."_

_Stepping closer and glaring back into the vibrant green eyes, Draco hissed through gritted teeth, "I'm also your boyfriend, _'Master'_, and I have a right to know-"_

_"_What_ do you have the 'right' to know, Draco?" The air around Harry was crackling with magic as his frustration finally won through, and his voice was dangerously quiet as he spoke. "You already know where I was and why, and yet you demand information that does not exist." He took a step forward, but paused, his eyes locking on Draco's arm, where his tattoo was located. It was still fairly fresh, having only gotten it six months before, so Harry's eyes were often drawn to it when it moved since it was still such a new sight._

_At the moment, the lion and snake were as odds as he and his lover were. The snake had reared itself back, open-mouthed to bare its large fangs in what would likely be a loud hiss if the thing were capable of sound. However, the lion appeared almost bored as it kept one paw planted firmly over the body of the serpent. It moved slightly when the snake attempted to attack, wrapping its jaw around the scaly form. Instantly, the snake relaxed, curling its head to the side and flicking its tongue out in an almost apologetic manner._

_"What?" Draco snapped, noticing Harry's change in behavior as he stared at his arm. The dark-haired wizard inclined his head slightly, and Draco looked down to see the image for himself. It took a moment for what he was seeing to register, before he glanced back towards Harry with a blush._

_"Is that what you want, love?" Harry asked, reaching out to brush the tips of his fingers against the tattoo, "For me to remind you who's in charge again?" Draco shivered pleasantly at his Master's touch, and Harry's hands grasped his arms roughly and pulled him closer. A soft whimper escaped him when their lips were pressed together a moment later in a bruising kiss._

_/-/ /-/_

Draco rummaged through the wardrobe as the memory faded, his mind focusing on what chores he had to take care of for the day, as well as what he would do to apologize to Harry for his behavior that morning.

/-/HPDM/-/

"For a Slytherin, you are sorely lacking in subtlety, Draco," Harry said, tossing the dog collar onto the couch beside the blond-haired wizard. He had come home to find it sitting in the open on their kitchen table and nearly laughed; it was the collar he wore while in his Animagus form when they decided to go for a walk in Muggle London. It was rarely brought out, since Harry had less need now to hide from the _Prophet_ with the war so long behind them. Lately, they only used it during play, when Draco was feeling in a particular mood, and wanted Harry to use him, quite literally, as his bitch.

A faint blush tinted his submissive's pale cheeks, and he smirked from his position in the archway of the shared study. "You could have just said no," Draco muttered, setting his book aside on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, I'm not saying 'no', Draco. I simply see no reason to make this easy on you, considering your behavior this morning." Harry crossed the room as he spoke, claiming the empty seat beside Draco.

"Perhaps this was partially my apology for that," he muttered, and Harry turned to look at him, raising one eyebrow curiously.

"And how exactly does my fucking you like a bitch in heat," Harry began, smirking as he watched the blush in Draco's cheeks deepen, "serve as _your_ apology to _me_?"

Draco fidgeted nervously with the collar between them, his voice quiet as he spoke. "I was thinking we could do that..._ thing_... you've wanted to try." He dared a glance upwards at his Master's face, and felt his breath catch in his throat at the other man's expression. Harry's green eyes had darkened, smoldering with the desire his words had inspired.

"That is a rather unexpected offer, pet," Harry stated, speaking slowly as though he was carefully considering the suggestion. "Am I to understand you're only considering it as a means of making amends, then?"

Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head somewhat frantically. "No!" he said, wincing as he heard the loud pitch of his voice. "No, Master," he repeated more calmly, meeting his Dominant's eyes as he did. "I do actually want to do it."

Harry leaned across the space between them and grasped Draco's chin firmly in one hand. "Prove it," he said simply, although the tone of his voice made it clear how much he was anticipating what was to come.

Biting his lower lip, Draco rose from the couch and shrugged the black robe from his shoulders. He faced away from Harry as he pulled his shirt off over his head, too absorbed in his embarrassment at wanting this as badly as he did to notice the soft click of the collar buckle behind him. When he took a steadying breath and began tugging his trousers down over his slim, pale legs, the cold nose against his inner thigh made him jump.

Twisting around, Draco looked into the vibrant green eyes of a Siberian Husky. Just shy of two feet tall at the withers, the beast was covered in slightly silky looking coat of black and white fur. Other than his eyes, the only sign that the large dog was really his Dominant was the thin streak of white in the black patch of fur on his head. While not an obvious lightening bolt, it was faintly recognizable, but still subtle enough to go unnoticed by those who did not know to look for it.

A firm nudge from the dog's nose against Draco's leg reminded him what they were planning, and he turned back away from him, hoping to hide the pink shade of his cheeks. Before he could lower himself to his knees, a pair of large paws pressed against his back with the weight of the eager animal behind him, nearly knocking him from his standing position. Taking the hint, Draco quickly dropped to his hands and knees, glancing over his shoulder and licking his dry lips in anticipation. Embarrassing as it was, this was somewhat of a favorite fantasy of his.

With a soft growl, the husky pressed it's muzzle against Draco's inner thigh firmly, and Draco spread his legs widely apart. The action was rewarded by a wet tongue slipping between the slightly parted cheeks of his ass and laving at the puckered hole there. Inhaling sharply at the contact, Draco's eyes slid closed as he savored the sensation. His cock hardened as the dog's tongue probed past the tight ring of muscle, slipping into him only slightly, but still enough that he noticed. Draco let out a soft whine when the tongue retreated, and the air of the room stirred against the wetness it left behind, sending a small shiver rippling along his spine.

He was about to look back over his shoulder, when the front paws that had pressed against his back only moments before suddenly hooked themselves over his shoulders. Swallowing back the wave of nervousness he felt, Draco cast a quick, wandless lubricating charm as the husky positioned himself. The head of his cock brushed against Draco's hole a few times until he finally let out a desperate whine. Placing his muzzle beside his ear, the dog let out a low, possessive growl as he thrust himself into Draco's tight ass.

Tensing, the blond lowered his head and groaned, thankful that Harry was in-control enough to allow him the moment to adjust to the intrusion. He had stopped just shy of the knot, but the stretching was still enough to cause a bit of discomfort at first. As he began to relax, though, the dog began to move, slowly building to the frantic pace that only animals can manage. Draco moaned with every thrust, occasionally letting out a strangled gasp as his prostate is struck.

"Fucking Merlin, Harry," he gasped out, clenching his hands into fists against the floor beneath him, "Please, just do it already!" Moving before Draco had time to prepare for the action, the husky thrust his hips sharply forward, sending both their heads snapping back – one with a groan, and the other with a growl – as the knot slid into him.

It was a new sensation, and Draco felt a fresh wave of pleasure wash over him at the extra stretching. When the dog tried to withdraw for another thrust, the knot stuck, and Draco groaned loudly. While not unpleasant, it was something new and foreign to him, and it was at once painful and arousing. Shifting his weight onto one arm, he reached beneath himself with the other, grasping his cock firmly in his hand.

"Move," he pleaded, his voice shaky as he waited for Harry to begin thrusting as best he could again. The paws hooked around his shoulders tightened their hold, digging painfully into the flesh beneath them as the husky began pounding into him roughly with shallow thrusts. As he did, Draco stroked his cock in time with the pace, dropping his head as he panted for breath. Because of their position, his prostate was being struck repeatedly, pushing him quickly towards the edge.

The only sign he received that Harry was at a similar point was when the husky's muzzle reappeared beside his ear, letting out a whine. Taking the hint, Draco took a firmer grip on his shafted and stroked himself faster, moaning loudly as the thrusting of the dog's cock into him became almost violent. "Ha-Harry," he moaned, breathlessly, receiving a growl in response and quickly correcting, "Master!"

Tilting his head back, Draco stiffened as his cock began to spasm in his hand. After a few final thrusts, the husky pulled back to let out a brief howl, stumbling awkwardly as Draco collapsed to the floor in a sated heap of limbs. When a big, wet tongue licked at the sensitive spot on his neck, he nearly laughed, swatting the muzzle away. "You can change back," he muttered, hardly noticing the stirring of air behind him as the dog melded back into his Dominant.

Harry leaned over him, placing a small kiss against Draco's cheek before pulling away entirely with a swat against his submissive's ass. "Go get cleaned up," he ordered, smiling when the blond turned his still-glazed eyes on him. "I'm going to take care of dinner while you do." Draco muttered something, and Harry raised an eyebrow curiously.

Lifting his face from the floor, he repeated more clearly, "Why are you doin' the cooking?"

With a small laugh, Harry reached down and ruffled Draco's blond hair affectionately. "Because, love. While you've your share of skills as a submissive, you're still a dreadful cook," he said, turning away with a smirk when Draco rolled his eyes.


End file.
